Avatar: Legend of Ningen
by georgetod
Summary: The 20 year old earth bender Ningen has realised that he is the Avatar. There is already a new threat though, will he be quick enough to master the other three elements before the world comes to its end?
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

**Avatar: Legend of Ningen**

 **Book 1: Fire**

 **Chapter 1**

''Taidana! This is not a perfect time to play hide and seek! Come out here, we have to train with Master Jukuren!''

''But Ningen! It's our last day, why should we go? By the way, I am not even hiding, just think better. It seems like you're dumb or something..''

''What do you mean..?''

''Oh.. never mind.''

Ningen hurried to Taidana's room, Ningen had a smirk on his face and was slightly embarrassed from the situation.

Taidana was in bed, he was grinning, looking at Ningen.

''Huh, maybe I am right, You are dumb.''

''Oh shut up, Taidana. I am just stressed, it's our last day, Master Jukuren will decide whether we become earth bending masters or not. So quit wasting time and get up!''

''Ugh, I will get up, as long as you stop whining.''

''Hurry up! You do realize that if we are late, every chance for us is gone. Master Jukuren is very strict.''

Taidana, without even replying, just nodded in agreement and grabbed some traditional Earth Kingdom clothes.

Ningen had already gone out waiting for him.

''Ugh, I cannot believe that I am 20 and more mature than a 28 year old man.'' Ningen muttered.

A few minutes later, Ningen saw Taidana running out of his house, breathing heavily, he said,

''Let's go''.

Ningen nodded and started running, Taidana followed him.

Ningen and Taidana live in a city called Senso, it's a small city of the Earth Kingdom, even if it has got advanced technology, just like the big cities in the rest of the Earth Kingdom, it is still easy to get hit and to get destroyed.

Jukuren, which is Ningen and Taidana's Master, is a bit far from their house. That is why they take the Hayaidesu cars, they are very fast and can easily get you in any place of the Earth Kingdom, unless, of course, there is traffic.

Master Jukuren's training area is in a small building, it is for both outside and inside training.

Ningen and Taidana just reached the building, while taking quick heavy breaths, they ran inside.

Right at the entrance, was Master Jukuren, although he was inside and not outside, where he couldn't be visible easily.

Ningen and Taidana almost ran onto their Master, but Jukuren could easily hear them, so instead of running into him, they ran into a wall.

''Ow!'' They both yelled and fell.

Master Jukuren, stared at the two.

''Ningen Seishin, Taidana Yujin, you're late. There would be a sparring punishment, with me, but since it is the last day I'm going to spare your torturing.''

Master Jukuren joked, you can tell with his voice, but his face was just serious.

''We're sorry, Master.'' They both spoke.

''Anyway, just get inside, let's get this over with.'' Jukuren was frustrated, he had done this final test many times, he was getting sick of it, although he always loved teaching earth bending, what happened to him?

''Is anything wrong, Master?'' Ningen asked.

''Yes, but it isn't necessary to know, Seishin.''

''Alright, Master. But if you need help with anything, we'd love to do it.'' said Taidana

Jukuren didn't say anything but just kept moving towards the arena.

When they reached it, after a few seconds, Jukuren decided to speak about his problem.

''My daughter Sumato has been captured by a blood bender, I don't know why or where she is. I'd ask for your help, but I am not sure you can do anything without any information.''

Ningen and Taidana were shocked. Although Ningen still offered help.

''Maybe we can gather information, we will just stick around in public, move to different places and try to overhear anything from anyone.''

Taidana also agreed with this.

''Yes, we can help with that.''\

Jukuren turned around and looked at both of them with hope in his eyes.

''Are you sure you can do that?'' he asked

''Totally Master!'' replied Taidana

''I'd be glad to accept, thank you.''

''We won't let you down Master!'' spoke Ningen

''Alright, let's do the test now. Begin doing the basic forms for a warm up though, it won't be easy.''

Ningen and Taidana started doing the basic forms of Earth Bending, it was easy for them since they've done the forms multiple times. But as a warm up, it worked.

After a few minutes, they both were stretched enough to start the advanced techniques that only a Master can do without any mistakes.

''Okay, now, the test begins.''

Ningen and Taidana started doing the advanced techniques, both anxious.

They remember every single technique, although it wasn't easy to do without an actual target.

The two were already sweaty, nearly 10 minutes in. Just a few more techniques and they were done.

''Okay, Seishin, Yujin, now it's time for sparring with each other, you must use at least 5 of the techniques, I'll be remember, the winner does not matter, the only thing that matters is if you use the amount of techniques I told you to use, and if you do them correctly. Alright, choose sides.

Ningen went to the left side of the arena's small box and Taidana to the right one.

''Alright, begin!''

This was actually the first time Ningen and Taidana were sparring. They didn't know if they should take this seriously, but Taidana was a bit afraid, if he did something that hurt Ningen a lot, he'd get mad and do a lot of painful stuff.

Ningen began throwing huge rocks at Taidana, but then Taidana quickly raised an earth wall, most of the rocks got blocked but 1 of them hit the wall and broke through, hitting Taidana in the shoulder. Taidana, ignoring the pain and every thought, created an earth line. While thinking it'd have positive results, he regretted his thoughts.

Ningen dodged them and raised his foot and slammed it to the ground, causing a small earthquake. He made Taidana fell to the ground, but he quickly stood up and sent rocks towards Ningen. Ningen, without even raising a wall just dodged the rocks.

Tired of dodging, he created earth armor for his whole body. Ningen sent 5 earth blocks towards Taidana, but he smashed all 5 of them, quickly putting earth gauntlets, as armor but he still has more damage. He ran towards Ningen and punched him in the face.

The punch was weak, but it made Ningen angry, he punched Taidana back, with a lot of power, sending him a few meters back, Taidana almost falling, trying not to lose consciousness, failed, Ningen raised a small earth wall under Taidana, to raise him as well and then let the wall sink in and slammed Taidan to the ground, he was already down. Master Jukuren called it a win for Ningen, but he didn't hear his Master because of the anger, he ran towards Taidana, trying to hit him. But it wasn't just a single punch. His fist was on fire, literally.

Jukuren quickly reacted and raised another wall. Ningen slammed his fist to the wall, then realized what was happening.

Taidana was shocked, looking Ningen in the eye, afraid.

''What.. was… that!?'' Taidana spoke out loud.

Jukuren was also looking at Ningen, with frustration, but he was also surprised from what he had just seen.

''Uh..what happened?'' asked Ningen, looking at his hands.

''You tried to burn me! I do not know and I do not care, why!?''

'' I am sorry, Taidana, I lost control, I get mad very easily, and you know it. We've been through this. But I cannot explain the fire either.''spoke Ningen, with a nervous voice.

Jukuren got annoyed by the situation, because it was so obvious but neither of the two could realize.

''You idiots! Ningen, you are the Avatar! I saw it clearly, you had fire. How come no one has told you yet?''

Ningen's eyes widened, same for Taidana.

''There's no way! Remember, the White Lotus is gone, but, me!? The Avatar!?''

Taidana, from sad and angry he turned to happy.

''That's so cool Ningen! You will get to bend all the elements!'' spoke Taidana

''What do you mean it's cool!? Where am I supposed to find anyone to teach me the other elements?''

Jukuren spoke again,

''My daughter would be able to teach you fire bending, but.. she has been captured. You really have to find her, and of course I am helping, she is my daughter after all.''

''Your daughter.. is a fire bender? But.. Master Jukuren-''

''My wife was a fire bender. She died a few years after my daughter Sumato was born.'' He cut Taidana off, he knew what he was going to ask.

''Oh. I'm so sorry Master.'' Ningen and Taidana apologized.

''Don't worry about that. Now, you have become earth bending masters, congratulations. You'd be surprised if I said, you have to take my daughter, she'll teach you fire bending here, but after that you must find the other teachers. The truth is, I wouldn't be bothered if you took her with you. I am sure you'll need her, and Taidana, you will go with Ningen as well. I won't be able to come, I've got others to teach here. Seishin, Yujin, be careful.''

 _ **THE END OF CHAPTER 1**_

 **I hope you enjoyed the first chapter boys and girls, we have found the new Avatar! Excited?**

 **Prepare for some unbelievable chapters, I haven't really got a schedule so, uh maybe 1 chapter per week :P anyway, a review would be helpful, although it wouldn't happen so quickly xD**

 **The ''Team Avatar'' for this book will be: Ningen Seishin (the Avatar), Taidana Yujin and Sumato Senshi. Now you are wondering, ''where do these names come from!?''. Well, each of them has different meanings, I'd be glad to explain. Before I start though, the names are in Japanese ;) I did it in Japanese since it is based on Tai chi and more like that, which are of the Eastern Asia. (e.g Korea, China, Japan)**

 **Alright.. let's get started.**

 _ **Ningen Seishin = Human Spirit (Because the Avatar is half human and half spirit)**_

 _ **Taidana Yujin = Lazy friend (the beginning of this chapter explains it :P )**_

 _ **Sumato Senshi = Smart warrior ( XD you will find out soon, but trust me, she is a smart warrior, although she is a fire bender)**_

 **XD I really couldn't find any words to describe them from now, so uh.. don't make fun of me XD. By the way, I obviously don't own any of the Avatar series, this is just a fan fiction xD**

 **ANYWAY..**

 **BYEE!**


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

**Avatar: Legend of Ningen**

 **Book 1: Fire**

 **Chapter 2**

''Have you found any information yet?''

''Not really, have you?''

''I've got nothing.''

Ningen and Taidana were in the center of Senso. The center of course has got many shops, which means a lot of people. They were both looking around trying to find any information.

It's been already a long time they've been there, Taidana was about to give up.

''Ugh, I give up, I don't know what else to do''

''Just be patient, I'll think of-''

Ningen didn't finish his last sentence. He found two men talking about…

''Alright. The boss told us to get back to Ketsueki street in a few hours. Let's just spy here, just in case we find anything.'' One of the men spoke.

Ningen quickly got away, turning to Taidana.

''Taidana. I think I've found something.''

''What is it?''

''Well… I'm not sure if it's the place we want but, I overheard two men saying that their boss told them to get back to Ketsueki street, or something like that, in a few hours. One of them said that they are going to spy on people here. Should we look to Ketsueki street?''

''Okay, I think it's worth to go. Uh, though, do you know where Ketsueki street is?'' said Taidana, a little bit embarassed.

Ningen hit his forehead.

''I do know where it is, maybe because we've both been there. Anyway, follow me.''

''Roger that.'' Taidana joked

Ningen sighed and started walking slowly, he didn't want to raise any suspicions.

They both slowly walked away from the crowd, heading towards Ketsueki street.

Taidana was looking at Ningen confused, he knew the streets so well. Taidana was trying to guess which way he was going.

''Alright, now left? Oh, okay right. Okay now it is left. Oh come on!''

''Please stop talking, Taidana, you're confusing me. What do you want?''

''Well, I wanted to say you've got a great memory.''

''Um, thanks, I guess...''

Ningen and Taidana found Ketsueki street.

''Stay down, let's go, quietly, we don't know what is going on there.''

Taidana nodded and followed Ningen.

There were many soldiers standing in and out of a building. They seemed to be benders since they didn't have any guns.

Ningen sighed. Taidana was even more frustrated though.

''Now what?''

''Alright, relax, I will think of something.''

Suddenly, Ningen had an evil smile on his face.

''Taidana…? Do you remember the earth tunneling Master Jukuren taught us?''

''Um, yeah.. why? Oh...''

''Let's do it.''

Ningen and Taidana started tunneling the earth under them, Ningen was tunneling the less, since he was using his seismic sense to know where to go.

Taidana was trying to do it without any loud sounds.

''Taidana, there are many people inside, most of them are held captive, as prisoners, but I can also sense some soldiers inside as well. Should we take some down?''

''Why are you even asking?'' Taidana joked, but with a serious face.

At this point, Taidana moved a bit forward, still tunneling and then stopped.

''Alright, this is our stop, I can sense most of the prisoners here, although, above us there are 2 soldiers. Taidana, you do know how to take down people without bending, right?''

''Of course''

''Good, we will both make them sink down here, then we can take them down silently. I'll take the left one.''

''Okay, let's do this.''

Both of them did what they wanted to.

Ningen kicked one of the soldiers in the neck. Taidana just punched the other one in the face as hard as he could, the soldier was still on his feet. Taidana anxious now, right before the soldier went to hit him, he raised an earth wall, which made the soldier lose consciousness. Taidana still made sure he'd stay down, punching him in the face once more.

''That's enough.''

Ningen made small stairs of earth so they could get out of the tunnel.

''Well, that worked.'' said Taidana

''What, you thought we wouldn't make it?'' Ningen joked, although, of course, Taidana did not laugh.

Ningen got up first making sure there weren't any more soldiers.

''Okay, we're clear.''

Ningen looked around, there were multiple prisoners. There was one specific though.

''Taidana, do you think this is Master Jukuren's daughter?'' Ningen whispered

''She looks like him, to be honest, though she is a fire bender. Huh, can't understand this. Let's just hope she hasn't got the same personality as Master Jukuren.''

''Agreed.''

The girl inside was sleeping, Ningen and Taidana were too afraid to wake her up, but that didn't matter now, it was immediate.

''Uh, how do we wake her up now… We shouldn't be loud.'' said Taidana

''Actually, there is a way that won't make any loud sounds but, uh, I think the girl might get hurt. We don't even know if it is her. We can earth bend to wake her up… Should I risk it?''

''At this point, Ningen, we have to take every chance we've got, so be a man and do it.''

''Wait, aren't you gonna help me?''

''Hey, I'm not the one who wants to get hurt.'' said Taidana, backing off.

''Ugh, whatever, I'm gonna do it.''

Ningen slowly raised the earth beneath the girl. He then lowered the height, back to where it was, but then he raised it again. He continued doing that until the girl woke up. Taidana though, was quietly laughing.

''This looks so funny.'' said Taidana while giggling.

''Quit laughing, Taidana, at least do something to help.''

''Oh come on, why are you always so mature? You aren't fun at all.''

Ningen wanted to say something but now it wasn't the time to argue.

After a few seconds, the girl woke up, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

Ningen quickly stopped earth bending and took a few steps back, to meet Taidana.

He then decided to speak.

''Um… hello, sorry for waking you up but… uh, are you Sumato Senshi?''

''Who are you two? Yes, I am Sumato Senshi.''

Then Taidana spoke,

''I am Taidana Yujin and this is Ningen Seishin, the Avatar. We've been sent from your father, Jukuren. We found some information about where to find you so… um nice to meet you.''

''So what, are you here to rescue me or anything?'' said Sumato, with a serious expression on her face. She wasn't even slightly impressed that the Avatar visited her.

''Well yeah, Taidana, another small tunnel, just to finish this.''

Taidana earth bended and made a small tunnel so Sumato gets out of the cage.

''Thank you, is my father here?'' she asked

''Not really, but he is expecting you.'' said Ningen

''Okay, let's get out.''

Ningen grabbed Sumato's hands so she gets out of the small tunnel, Taidana was already in the tunnel which they came from.

Sumato got into the tunnel, but right at the time Ningen was also about to get in, some soldiers appeared from the other side of the hallway.

''Oh no.'' Ningen muttered.

''Ningen, get in quickly!'' Taidana yelled

''No, get out silently with Sumato, I'm gonna hold them off or else they are gonna alert the others outside. Go!''

Taidana without hesitation started going through the tunnel, although Sumato stopped for a bit.

''What are you waiting for?'' said Ningen

''How are you going to hold them off if you can only bend earth? You are gonna get hurt, I must help.''

''No, Taidana, get her out safe quickly.''

Taidana came back a few steps and grabbed Sumato's arms. Sumato, not being able to get away, quickly got out with Taidana, the soldiers outside weren't on alert.

''Alright, we'll take you back to your father, let's go.''

''Wait! Are you going to risk the Avatar's life? Seriously?'' Sumato tried yelling at Taidana but ended up whispering, with fire in her eyes.

''He's gonna be okay, don't worry, let's go.''

Sumato hesitated at first but she still followed Taidana.

Now back to Ningen.

There are soldiers surrounding him, the soldiers were benders, of each element. They started shooting fire, earth blocks, air blasts, water whips but Ningen was able to avoid, quickly raising two earth walls to both sides, sending them towards the soldiers. In total, there were 15 soldiers, out of the 15, only 6 got down. With 9 left, Ningen started shooting earth blocks towards the air benders first, since they were the ones able to make him fall to his feet.

By shooting earth blocks, he made the air benders fall unconscious by hitting the sides of their necks. There were 3 air benders, all 3 of them down.

Ningen now surrounded by 3 fire benders and 3 water benders.

Trying not to show them that he is the Avatar, succeeding.

Ningen sent an earth line towards the water benders, trying to make them split, but failed as he got burnt in the back by the fire benders. Then, the water benders froze his right foot. Even if he wasn't able to move, he was able to take them down.

Ningen raised another earth wall, but instead, it was for covering himself from the water benders, he quickly got his earth gauntlet and broke the ice. He was able to move now. Breaking through the wall, he jumped at one of the water benders, punching him in the face. He got thrown back, but then he used earth sinking to the water bender, now left with 2 water benders and 3 fire benders, he turned to them. Quickly sending multiple earth blocks towards all 3 fire benders and raised another wall behind him. Even if the wall broke, there was still 1 fire bender left.

He was awfully burnt and couldn't bend properly anymore. But that didn't bother him a lot. He ran at that one fire bender and punched her in the neck with his earth gauntlet, the fire bender was either dead or unconscious, though it didn't matter for Ningen.

Now with 2 water benders left, this was all just easy, at least that's what he thought. His burns were very painful, trying to ignore them though, all he could do is raise earth walls, so he did that, sending them towards the water benders. That didn't work though. The water benders could move fast, even if one of the water benders got hit in the arm.

Ningen didn't give up yet though, he got that advantage, trying to send small earth rocks towards that water bender. Ningen was aiming at the parts where the most chi is flowing. Just like he wanted, he hit those parts, making the water bender fall, not being able to move or bend. Now with 1 more water bender left, that one tried running to alert the others. Ningen not being able to run, but is able to bend. He sent an earth line a bit further from the water bender, towards the way he was going. The water bender fell to his feet.

Ningen trapped his feet and hands to the earth. Since he wasn't able to run, he just walked towards him, punching him quickly until he is unconscious.

He did that. Then, remembering where the tunnel for the exit was, he re-opened the tunnel's entrance.

Quickly getting down there and then earth bending above him, so the tunnel entrance was gone. Ningen can't run right now, all he can do is walk, slowly, painfully.

Ningen quietly looked outside, from the tunnel's exit, the soldiers still don't know what happened. Taidana and Sumato got away. Such a relief.

Now trying to stealth this, he got his way outside of Ketsueki street. Breathing heavily, feeling dizzy, Ningen heading towards his Master's training building.

After a few minutes, thankfully the building was close enough from Ketsueki street. Right at the entrance of the building, he was in a lot of pain, but also happy that he made it, although he wanted to make sure Taidana and Sumato were there. He got inside, he was able to see Taidana behind Sumato, who was hugging Jukuren.

Taidana saw Ningen.

''Ningen! Hold on!''

He barely heard Taidana's words, Ningen wasn't able to stand, he fell. He was unconscious.

 _Slowly opening his eyes…_

''Seishin! Wake up!''

He could hear his Master's voice.

His eyes were open, now able to see clearly, Sumato, Jukuren and Taidana standing in front of him.

''Uh… what happened?'' said Ningen, rubbing his eyes.

Now trying to stand up, but he wasn't able to. He couldn't feel his legs and his back.

''You are hurt!'' Sumato yelled

''I told you he'd need help!'' She yelled again at Taidana.

Then Jukuren spoke,

''Were you able to beat the soldiers?''

Ningen now struggling to speak.

''Yes, but I got hurt really.. really bad.''

''Good job, Seishin. Now though, how are you going to heal those wounds?''

''I really do not know, I suppose I'm just going to have to wait.''

''Thank you, Senshi, Yujin, for bringing my daughter back, I owe you, that is why though, I'm gonna have to find another way, a faster way, to heal those wounds.''

''That's not necessary Master, your daughter is more important.'' said Ningen

Ningen finally stood up.

''Seishin, Yujin, you will stay here with me and my daughter for a while, until you are both okay, specifically Seishin.''

''Are you sure, Master?-'' Taidana was cut off

''Yes, totally sure, you are going to stay here.''

Ningen and Taidana bowed to him

''Thank you, Master.''

''There is no need to thank me, I should be the one thanking you, end of conversation'' Master Jukuren walked away.

Sumato went towards the two.

''Thank you, both.'' with a smile, she followed her father.

 **Wew! This one is a long one! 2:20 AM, Jeez, so sleepy.**

 **Alright boys and girls, I hope you enjoyed this one, took me long enough to write xD**

 **Let me describe our first four characters now (How they look like)**

 **Alright so,**

 _ **Ningen Seishin- Tall, with short messy black hair and green eyes (20 years old)**_

 _ **Taidana Yujin- Also tall, with a bit long brown hair and brown eyes (28 years old)**_

 _ **Sumato Senshi- Shorter than the other two, if it was real life, as cm, she'd be about 1.75, or 5.6-5.7 foot tall. Long black hair and golden eyes (22 years old)**_

 _ **Jukuren Senshi (Master) - Tall with tied brown hair and green eyes (47 years old)**_

 **That was it boys and girls. Review to give me any ideas or tell me your opinion, favourite etc. XD BYEEE (ugh so sleepy xD)**


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

**Avatar: Legend of Ningen**

 **Book 1: Fire**

 **Chapter 3**

''My apartment is in this building, follow me upstairs. There you'll eat and relax. Only if you want to, you can return to your homes.'' says Jukuren

''Thank you Master'' Ningen and Taidana both reply

''You can quit calling me 'Master' now. Call me Jukuren.''

''Okay… Jukuren …'' says Taidana uncomfortably as he follows him and Sumato with Ningen next to him.

They are finally there. The apartment isn't very big, but it's still more than enough for two. It's got decorations, of course. The most attractive things were the Earth bending Master posters. Seems like Jukuren is a fanboy.

''So, how do you like it?'' Jukuren asks Ningen and Taidana,

''Well, uh, it's good, but the building is big, are there more apartments here? If there are, are the apartments all yours?''

''There are, but there aren't any owners.''

''Oh, okay.'' Ningen replies

''Isn't this too big for only 2?'' Taidana says shamelessly

''Taidana!'' Ningen shouts at him angrily

''What? It's just a question.''

Ningen looked like he was about to beat Taidana up, but he held himself patiently.

''Don't worry, I'm not offended or anything'' Jukuren joked,

''I know it isn't a big difference, but my other daughter also lives here, though she is a guard of one of the cities here in the Earth Kingdom, also, she is an earth bender.''

''Wow, you've got another daughter?''

''Yes, she is a guard in the city Hakai. Some people say that is the most dangerous city. I always worry. She is a great metal bender and an earth bending master but she is also my daughter, I want to protect her.''

''I'm not gonna disagree that you want to protect her, but if she is so good at earth bending and metal bending, you should be sure she can take care of herself.''

Jukuren just sighs.

''I've got a question, well, off this topic. Sumato, will you help me master fire bending?''

Sumato remembered that Ningen is the Avatar.

''Of course, do you want to start tomorrow? You may stay here, or even go home, though training is probably best during the afternoon.''

''No problem, but, this question is for both of you, Sumato and Master Jukuren? Is it surely okay if I and Taidana stay?''

Right at the moment Sumato was going to speak, Jukuren cut her off.

''I already told you, Seishin. There is absolutely no problem.''

 _ **The next morning…**_

Ningen slowly opening his eyes, he hears a loud voice. It's Jukuren. Ningen quickly gets up, gets dressed and slowly walks downstairs to see what is going on.

Right in the middle of the stairs, Ningen remembers he can also sense it with earth bending, but that didn't matter for him now.

''Nah, too late now.'' he thinks to himself

He continues walking down the stairs, the sounds and Jukuren's voice gets more tense but he can't understand what Jukuren is saying.

Ningen is at the end of the stairs. Right at the moment he is about to look around, he sees an earth block coming towards him, but fortunately, he senses it and blocks it.

''Sorry!''

Ningen looks up to see another man looking at him but also having a person in an earth bending offensive stance. In a second, he realizes he two people are sparring, he steps into the room to see Jukuren also standing out of the training area, looking at the other two.

''Jukuren, what is going on?'' Ningen asks uncomfortably, because he is used to calling him Master.

Jukuren looks up at him, he is way taller than him. Jukuren just sighs and shakes his head as he turns around again looking at the two.

''What do you mean what is going on? You can clearly see, they are sparring and I am watching. I already told you that others are going to become masters.''

''Oh'' says Ningen, embarrassed by the situation, scratching the back of his head.

Ningen turns around to see Taidana walking up to him.

''What's up Ningen, Jukuren. Wow, are those two sparring?''

Jukuren quickly looks up at Ningen with a smirk, and Ningen shots him a glare. Jukuren turns around and clears his throat.

''Yes, they are sparring, they are also about to become masters.''

''Oh, that's cool. Why don't we spar with them? I mean, we are masters after all, right Ningen?''

Even if Ningen was terrified before he found out what was going on, he is still bored. So without another choice, he agrees.

''Alright, Jukuren, what do you think?'' says Ningen

''Hmm… okay. Bura, Zazu, you may stop now, but you haven't exactly finished yet.''

Ningen and Taidana walk up to Jukuren, so they are visible to Bura and Zazu.

''You are going to spar with these two, they became masters yesterday. Seishin, you take Bura, Yujin, you take Zazu. Get to one of the bigger training squares.''

As all of the four take places and their earth bending stances, Jukuren speaks.

''Begin.''

 _ **Taidana and Zazu**_

Zazu starts off by raising three earth blocks, throwing them towards Taidana. Taidana though, easily avoiding them, creates an earth line which splits to two small ones, making Zazu lose a bit of his balance, though he doesn't fall that easily. Zazu stomps his foot to the ground, causing a small earthquake, slightly off the square Ningen and Bura are in.

Taidana also starts losing balance, but he saves it, after the earthquake is over, he gets earth gauntlets, first raises two earth blocks so Zazu is distracted, as Zazu blocks, he looks around, and in a second, he sees Taidana jumping at him with his gauntlets with his fist raised.

Zazu unable to react quickly, falls to the ground. Taidana thinks he is done, he is about to turn around but he stops and freezes as he sees himself sinking into the ground, he looks up to Zazu, watching his arms' motions and movements.

''Oh no you won't'' Taidana mutters to himself silently

Taidana manages to get his arm out, and raises a thick wall beneath him, causing him to avoid the sinking and jump high in the air. Taidana, before he lands, manages to regain balance, in the air, he raises an earth wall, sending it towards Zazu, who is staring at him, shocked by what he did. His eyes go wide as he sees the wall coming towards him, once again, not being able to react, he was knocked cold by the wall.

Taidana runs towards him, Jukuren just stands there.

''Leave him, he'll be alright.''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes.''

 _ **Ningen and Bura**_

Ningen starts with a weird way, a way to completely shock Bura. Ningen stood there and suddenly started falling behind, Bura thought he wasn't feeling okay, but when Ningen disappeared through the earth with his body sketched there, he just looked around with fear.

Suddenly, Ningen comes out of the earth behind Bura, sending him flying with three earth blocks aimed at his back. Bura falls, but then stands up after a few seconds. Again, unable to see and react quickly, he felt the small earthquake, making him fall.

Ningen stays there, making movements and motions with his arms and hands, Bura realizes that he is sinking. Bura is stuck and cannot get out.

Ningen just stands there, cleaning up the dust from his hands by wiping them to his earth kingdom clothes.

Then he looks back to see Taidana and Zazu stil sparring. Jukuren is looking at him surprised.

''Well, Seishin, that was quick.''

Ningen gets Bura out of the sinking hole, and then closes it.

''Well played'' says Bura

Ningen steps out of the square with a wink. He looks towards the stairs and sees Sumato walking up there. Ningen, since he is done, he follows as well, leaving Taidana, Zazu, Bura and Jukuren.

He catches up with Sumato.

''Hey, what's up?'' says Ningen while breathing heavily

''Oh, hey, I was just watching you and Taidana spar, mostly you, I tried searching for some similarities of Earth and Fire, the stances though are different. It'll be a little bit difficult though.''

Ningen sighs

''Well, since you're all warmed up and stuff, wanna start your training now? You may take some rest if you want to.''

''No, let's get started, by the way, thanks for your observation'' says Ningen with a grin

 _ **Alright boys and girls, sorry for the short chapter and for being late, I'm gonna try to also write a chapter for Saturday night as well, this schedule is really messed up to be honest. Please review and tell me how to improve. I'd also appreciate to give me a help with the basics of fire bending XD This chapter we have had two new characters, Bura and Zazu, these are also japanese, although it is actually just one word: brothers (burazazu). Yes, Bura and Zazu really are brothers :P if you have any questions about the characters, feel free to ask me. I hope you enjoy and I really apologize for not uploading for so long.**_

 _ **The next chapter we will have our new Team Avatar member :D**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

**Avatar: Legend of Ningen**

 **Book 1: Fire**

 **Chapter 4**

''Ningen, you are going to mime the moves I do. Okay?''

''Alright.''

''Ready?''

''Yep. Let's do this.''

''Relax Ningen, they're just movements.''

''Okay, okay…''

Sumato nods and stands on the opposite side of Ningen. She starts doing some moves that Ningen cannot even memorize to do them.

Sumato smirks and stops.

''Let's just change the speed a little.''

''Well, thanks, it looked like you were dancing.''

''That is what I said the first time I trained with my mother Sonkei.'' Sumato's eyes tear up

She continues…

''I wish she was here to see me train the Avatar'' she says with a sad smile

Ningen walks up to her and places his hand on her shoulder.

''I'm sure that if she were here, she'd be very proud of you.'' he says with a smile

Sumato looks up at him

''Thank you, let's just continue.''

Then they both went to the positions they had since they started.

Sumato started doing the moves quite slowly. Ningen followed and did them as well, Sumato was doing every move several times so Ningen is able to memorize it. Then she started speeding up the process a little bit, every 5 times she did the moves, she sped up. Now Ningen was doing the moves exactly like Sumato was.

''With a bit of training, you learn quickly. We cannot get into fire bending today though, BUT, tell me, how did you fire bend the first time?''

''The first time it was because of rage, I was sparring with Taidana, basically sparring to become masters, but there was no exact reason to get mad. Though I got punched I just lost control. It didn't even matter of who won, we just had to do some techniques and that would be it. When Taidana punched me, I punched him back. Taidana fell but I did not stop, I ran towards him and without realizing I had fire on my hands, I was going to punch him again. Master Jukuren stopped me though and made me realize what was going on.''

Ningen took a deep breath and continued.

''The second time was yesterday, at Ketsueki street. When you and Taidana left, I just couldn't handle them. I had fear, I also had anger but fear was taking over. So, I could just fire bend but, the weird thing was that I could control it back there.''

Ningen nodded to Sumato, so she could talk.

''Well, many people found out that they are fire benders by just being angry, but they couldn't control it ,just like you. But the second time, I just do not know how it is possible. Alright, let's just get inside again, training is over, we may train later at night.''

Ningen, once again nods at her. Then, they both walk inside.

There, they find Jukuren and Taidana.

''Get ready to visit Gankona, Hakai is very close to our city.'' says Jukuren

Sumato's eyes wide of excitement.

''I'm finally going to see my sister again.''

Then she sighs

''I wish I could also see my mother'' she thinks to herself

Sumato shakes her head and runs up to her room to get ready.

''She is very excited. For how long hasn't she seen her sister?'' says Ningen, turning to Jukuren

''It's been years since we've both seen her. I can't come though, I've got others to train and I cannot cancel it.'' says Jukuren as he sighs

''Maybe she will want to come, who knows'' says Taidana

The three end the conversation. Jukuren stays there and the other two go upstairs.

 **Later…**

Ningen, Taidana and Sumato walk downstairs again.

First it's Sumato.

Sumato has her hair tied. She is wearing a black and green, Earth Kingdom T-Shirt. She's also wearing blood red Fire Nation gloves and blood red boots. She is also wearing black tights. She has got a Fire Nation bracelet on her right hand, an Earth Kingdom bracelet on her left hand and a necklace with the letter S, since her and her mother's names start with an S.

After her, there is Taidana. Taidana also tied his hair, since it is a bit long. Taidana is fully light green. He isn't wearing gloves though and he is wearing a tank top. For Taidana it is easier to sense stuff with his feet, so he isn't wearing anything.

Now Ningen, last, shocked to see that he is the last one as he is coming downstairs. Ningen straightened his hair as much as he could. He is wearing a black shirt with an Earth Kingdom badge a little bit more above in the middle. He is also wearing black jeans and dark green and black boots and an Earth Kingdom bracelet on his left hand.

Jukuren is just standing there, with his hands on his mouth, trying not to laugh. He keeps rolling his eyes around the three.

''What's so funny.''

Jukuren releases his hands and for a moment he looks like he is about to burst into a laughter. Instead he manages to calm himself down and act casual.

''Nothing, I was just yawning. Anyway, are you going?''

Ningen rolls his eyes at his response.

''Yes, let's go.'' says Taidana

The other two nod and leave Jukuren behind.

 **Later, when the three reach Hakai…**

''Huge city, seems like Jukuren hasn't been here in a while.'' says Taidana

None of the other two respond, they just continue walking towards the entrance.

''Excuse me, we are looking for Gankona, is she here?''

Suddenly, the three see a tall woman, about as tall as Taidana, slightly shorter than Ningen and of course taller than Sumato. She is wearing a helmet and her long brown hair are facing downwards out of the helmet. She looks at the three with her hazel eyes. Then she stops at Sumato, and runs towards her hugging her.

''Sumato, I miss you, little sister.''

Sumato also hugs Gankona, but also rolls her eyes at her response but of course, happily.

''I miss you too Gankona, how are you? You've changed a lot.''

''I'm alright, you've also changed, you are shorter.'' says Gankona with a smirk

Before Sumato responds, Gankona turns her attention at the other two.

''Who are these two?''

''Oh, well let's keep it silent here, Gankona, this is Ningen, the Avatar'' says as she is pointing at the Avatar, and he gets his hand out for a handshake, but does not receive it by Gankona. Taidana cringes at that. ''And this is Taidana, him and his friend got me out of the prison I was in.''

Gankona, not really impressed by anything, just turns to her sister.

''You were in prison?'' she asks, dumbfounded

''Yes, I really do not know what is going on, maybe you can tell the Chief, Ningen, the Avatar, defeated some of the ones that attacked me, actually most of them. Search their hideout at Ketsueki Street.''

Gankona nods and then the Avatar steps forward.

''It is quite nice to meet you, Gankona. I would like to ask you something though. Since I am a good earth bender, a master, um, would you like to help me bend metal as well?''

Taidana, who is slightly behind Ningen, cringes a lot at his speech and hits his forehead as silently he can.

Gankona, with no hesitation, responds…

''Okay, I will. But, only my rules, I cannot teach you if you haven't mastered fire bending, I do not want to mess up stuff with your fire bending training with Sumato. So until you do that, I'll be guarding this city. Is that alright?''

Ningen nods at her in agreement

''Okay, now before you leave, may I pay a visit to father, Sumato?''

Sumato, surprised by the question.

''Why are you even asking, come!'' she says

''Wait, this entrance needs another guard, so if you excuse me...'' she says as she walks in the city and after a few minutes, she walks out with another woman.

''Okay, we are now ready to go.''

 **Later, back to the building where Jukuren is…**

Gankona walks in with the other three to see Jukuren waiting with patience. Jukuren just stood there with a smile.

''Gankona… It's been a while.''

Gankona just shakes her head and walks towards him, as she reaches him, she gives Jukuren a tight hug.

''I missed you, father.''

''Me too.''

''Okay, if you have enough time, you can sit here with us and eat dinner?''

''Sure.'' she says

 **After dinner…**

''I hope you visit soon again, Sumato.'' says Gankona as she is opening the door to the exit.

''I will try to, I apologize for not visiting very often. I will miss you.''

Sumato and Jukuren give Gankona a hug, as Ningen and Taidana are behind.

''Is it me, or are we really being ignored?'' says Taidana

''Nope, we are just being ignored, once again.'' says Ningen

''Goodbye'' she says and she exits.

Jukuren returns to his position, in front of the arena, Taidana goes upstairs while yawning. Now Sumato and Ningen…

Sumato knows he has to ask Ningen about training, but instead…

''Ningen? I know I said that you and Taidana are friends but, is there a change you are brothers?''

Ningen is quite surprised by the question.

''No, he is a friend I met here, when training with Jukuren.''

''Oh, so, if you don't mind, can you tell me about your parents?''

Ningen glances at Sumato and then just turns to her.

''Well… unfortunately they… they um died… and I think the ones I fought back at Ketsueki street were the ones that killed them. They died and I ran away…''

Sumato's eyes widen by his response.

''Oh, I am so sorry about the loss of your parents but, what makes you so sure that those where the ones that killed your parents.''

''I am completely sure, since when they were attacking my parents, I saw a similar emblem on their suits.''

''What emblem?''

''The Red Lotus.''

 _ **Uh oh, the rise of the Red Lotus again! XD I am sorry I couldn't upload this earlier but I have this stupid History test on Monday (today, it's just 2:28 AM lol) and I was reading for the weekend. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, BUT, before we move on, just a few information about Gankona and the new names you've read by now.**_

 _ **SO.**_

 _ **Gankona: Tall, long brown hair and hazel eyes, her name's meaning = stubborn**_

 _ **Hakai (the city Gankona guards) means destruction.**_

 _ **Sonkei (Jukuren's wife, Sumato and Gankona's mother) which means 'respect'.**_

 _ **I believe I didn't miss anything XD if I did though, let me know. I don't know when the next chapter will be, or what it will be about. By the way, sorry if you cannot understand my English but, uh , yeah, they are just not good, I am foreign (still European XD )**_

 _ **Anyway, I'm just going to watch anime now LOL, uh bye!**_


End file.
